


Bound

by Kurokamisama



Category: Magic Kaito, キズナイーバー | Kiznaiver (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: .......oh well, ...because i basically ship him with everyone, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i mean a lot of Hurt is going to be involved, is Conan too young to be shipped..., litteraly, obviously since it's Kiznaiver, some humor i guess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: En plein milieu d'un des casses de Kaitou KID, Conan et le gentleman cambrioleur sont kidnappés par d'étranges créatures – leur but? Les faire participer de gré ou de force au projet Kizna System. Le détective et son rival de toujours ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... "Comment ça 'Vous êtes maintenant liés par vos blessures'?!" Genre: Hurt,... littéralement xD (en même temps c'est Kiznaiver...) Future KaiShin





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ai-je ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce que je suis en train de faire? Ha ha- Non.  
> Mais j'ai très envie de voir où je peux amener cette histoire, et surtout sérieusement envie qu'elle arrête d'encombrer mes pensées en m'empêchant d'écrire autre chose!  
> Kiznaiver a été un vrai coup de cœur (bien trop court à mon avis), et je suis retombée dans ma vieille addiction à Detective Conan/Case Closed qui a récemment dévoré chaque secondes de ma vie... U_U (je dois vous avouer que je me suis re-tapé tout l'anime pendant le mois de juillet, en plus de celui de Magic Kaito 1412, et leurs mangas respectifs- je n'ai littéralement pas vécu hors de mon lit pendant ce mois urgh-)  
> Bref...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: Les personnages de Meitantei Conan, Magic Kaito, et Kiznaiver appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, seules les situations dans lesquelles je les mets sont de ma patte. ;D)  
> (PS: Un jour je publierai un nouveau chapitre de ASNY...!)

Prologue

 

« Les deux rivaux que tout oppose ! La justice et le crime, les deux ennemis de toujours, forcés à travailler main dans la main ! Oui, la voilà. L'ultime solution, les ultimes candidats ! Cette fois, le projet Kizna System sera un succès, il n'y a aucun doute.

L'immense pièce n'était équipée que de matériels informatiques divers, et seulement éclairée par la lumière bleutée des écrans.

Dans un de ceux-ci, un petit homme sur un canapé ajustait ses lunettes nerveusement, un mouchoir de poche dans son autre main venant essuyer la sueur perlant sur son front.

-... Nori-chan... Je sais que le Kizna System te tient à cœur, mais le budget-

-N'est-il pas que la cause que nous défendons vaut tous les sacrifices ? coupa une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus clairs, comme délavés, et au visage totalement vide d'expressions, en fort contraste avec son discours passionné.

-Hm oui mais... -l'homme semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.- …cette fois-ci l'un des candidats n'est qu'un enfant et... ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont des résidents de notre ville, mais des erm,... des tokyoïtes si je ne m'abuse...?

La posture de la jeune fille resta droite et le menton levé, s'étant déjà attendue à cet argument visant à tenter une nouvelle fois l'idiotie qu'était de stopper le projet.

-Nul besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de l'argent à dépenser afin que leurs familles gardent de silence, reprit-elle. L'un est un enfant qui n'existe légalement dans aucun état de cette planète, et l'autre est un cambrioleur recherché à l'international et dont personne ne connaît la véritable identité. Comme vous le voyez, aucun besoin de soudoyer le moindre proche. Je peux vous assurer que nous ne dépasserons pas le budget, et je garantis que cette expérience résultera en un succès.

Le petit homme essuya à nouveau ses lunettes dans un geste inconscient trahissant sa nervosité, et il rit faiblement.

-Ha...ha... Toujours aussi directe Nori-chan...

Derrière lui, un homme était resté silencieux et immobile durant tout l'entretien, bien que maintenant un tic semblait s'être développé sous sa paupière inférieure.

-Bien, sur ce, Monsieur le Maire, je dois vous laisser afin d'accueillir les sujets de l'expérience. »

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu pipé mot, l'écran s'éteint, et Sonozaki Noriko se retourna pour s'adresser aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, tous deux arborant un large sourire d'anticipation.

« Allons-y. Que le projet Kizna System, Cain&Abel, commence. »

 

* * *

 

_A suivre..._

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de diviser cet espèce de bloc qu'il y avait avant en plusieurs chapitres, histoire de me donner un peu de motivation pour continuer à écrire si ça vous intéresse :) J'ai quelques petits trucs en stock pour la fin aussi ;D  
> (Diclaimer: se référer au prologue)

Chapitre 1

 

 

« KID ! fut le premier mot sorti de la bouche de Conan une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, coude appuyé momentanément sur la porte du toit de l'hôtel.

L'intéressé se tenait un peu plus loin sur le bord du toit, son éternel (et insupportable si l'on demandait à-... à vrai dire beaucoup de personnes étaient de cette opinion...) sourire confiant étirant ses lèvres et révélant quelques dents. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon de costume blanc, il souleva l'autre et soumis ce qu'elle contenait à la lueur de la pleine lune : une améthyste de la taille d'une balle de golf, et qui brilla d'une lumière bleutée dés que les rayons réfléchis de la lune la traversèrent.

C'était absolument magnifique, bien qu'apparemment décevant pour KID, puisque celui-ci fit une moue attristée (qui selon Conan, ne convenait pas du tout au voleur d'ordinaire espiègle) qui ne dura que peu de temps et fut vite remplacée par un sourire taquin.

-Alors, on admire la vue Tantei-kun?~ fit-il avec des yeux brillants pleins de malice.

-Baa'rou, j'étais juste en train de déterminer quel serait le meilleur moment pour te pousser du toit,... stupide voleur..., répliqua le chibi-détective, un genou déjà à terre et activant le mécanisme de ses baskets d'une main, tandis que l'autre se saisissait d'un bouton à sa ceinture.

En quelques secondes, Conan était muni d'un ballon de football et en position de shooter, alors qu'à son opposé, Kaitou KID avait pâlit sensiblement – mais gardant toujours sa Poker Face bien sûr – et avait brandit son pistolet à cartes fétiche.

Le ballon fut presque immédiatement percé par une carte tranchante, et la petite aiguille imbibée de somnifère qui suivit, fut évitée avec toute la grâce féline dont le gentleman cambrioleur était capable.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient, une fois encore, confrontés dans l'éternel face à face du détective vs. criminel.

L'adrénaline coulait dans leurs veines et le silence qui suivit était rempli de tension et de non-dits.

' _Alors ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Kaitou KID ? Je ne suis pas vraiment impressionné...'_

_'Tu n'as encore rien vu Tantei-kun !'_

_'Prêt à passer le restant de tes jours derrière les barreaux ?'_

_'Ne sois pas trop présomptueux sale gosse ! Le grand Kaitou KID est un fantôme qui restera libre !'_

_'Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu appelles 'sale gosse', espèce de voleur travesti !'_

_'Hey!-'_

… et ainsi de suite.

(Enfin, peut-être pas aussi spécifique que cela, mais l'intention était tout aussi claire.)

Après s'être tournés autour pendant une bonne minute – jaugeant l'autre et ne se lâchant jamais du regard, des rictus identiques sur leurs visages –, le silence jusque-là seulement brisé par les cris lointains de Nakamori-keibu, fut soudainement rompu au moment-même où les deux adversaires allaient renouveler leurs attaques.

Une grenade de gaz anesthésiant venait de rouler à leurs pieds, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait prévu.

-Tante-... ! -KI-... !

Leurs regards accusateurs envers l'autre furent remplacés par de la confusion lorsque, alors qu'ils venaient de finir d'enfiler leurs équivalents respectifs de masques à gaz par réflexe, leur attention se reporta sur-...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!_

Dans l'encadrement de la porte du toit se tenait une sorte de... mascotte (?), qui ressemblait vaguement à un croisement raté entre un poulet géant et un gigot ligoté, sa tête ornée d'un nid rempli d'œufs, et deux grands yeux rouges et noirs ( _franchement flippants_ ) prenant la majorité du... 'visage'.

Et puis, en plein milieu de la face, une sorte de croix, ou... une étoile ?

Le silence étouffant ne régna pas longtemps une fois que le cambrioleur et le détective eurent identifié ce qui semblait être leur nouvel ennemi commun.

Sans hésitation, ils pointèrent leurs armes diverses en direction de la mascotte, prêts à en découdre avec ce nouveau joueur dans la partie.

Nouveau joueur qui avançait de manière menaçante, laissant peu à peu entrevoir une autre mascotte derrière lui, puis quatre autres, puis une dizaine.

Bientôt, tout le toit ressemblait à une sorte de freak-show irréel, rempli à craquer de ces étranges mascottes- et il y en avait d'autres qui apparaissaient encore de nul part !

-Dis, Tantei-kun...

KID et Conan étaient maintenant dos à dos, cerclés de toutes parts par ces... _choses_.

-... ça serait un bon moment pour me dire si tu as ne serait-ce que _la moindre idée_ de ce qu'il est en train de se passer...

Conan jeta un coup d'œil à leurs alentours et déglutit.

Au moins il était à 99,9% sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir.

Il s'accorda un quart de seconde pour imaginer Gin dans ces accoutrements et faillit vomir à cause de l'horreur que cette image conjura.

La non-réponse en revanche ne sembla pas rassurer le voleur déjà pas très à l'aise, et Conan sentit par leurs dos interposés, le frisson qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de KID.

Il croisa le regard du cambrioleur lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête au même instant, lisant la même incertitude dans les yeux de l'autre.

 _'On est_ tellement _mal barrés...'_ fut leur dernière pensée avant que l'armée de poulets transgéniques ne leurs sautent dessus unanimement – ayant sortis des battes de base-ball clouées à la dernière minute...

 

* * *

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue avec ma division de chapitres, ça devrait rendre les choses plus fluides, et j'en ai profité pour corriger deux-trois fautes d'inattention! ;D  
> Ciao!~


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma petite division de chapitres est presque terminée, je vais pouvoir ajouter un peu de contenu ;D  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au Prologue)  
> ENJOY!~

Chapitre 2

 

 

« Enfin réveillé à ce que je vois, fit une voix sans inflexion qui semblait se situer quelque part au-dessus de lui.

KID cligna des yeux lentement en essayant de se débarrasser du voile trouble qui floutait sa vision. Peu à peu, son esprit regagna un semblant de clarté et il se figea soudainement quand enfin il se rendit compte de sa situation.

Il était allongé sur une table de métal froid, ses poignets, cou et chevilles, sanglés à celle-ci.

Il testa discrètement leur durabilité avant de se renfrogner. Trop solides.

Une fois que sa vision arrêta de tout lui montrer en mode chaîne cryptée, il put observer brièvement ses alentours et en déduire qu'il était dans une sorte d'hôpital ou de centre de recherches.

Durant tout ce processus, il n'avait eu d'autre réaction que la courte inspiration initiale due au choc, et il remercia de toutes ses forces les divinités qui l'avaient doté d'une Poker Face si fantastique.

Du moins avant que ses derniers souvenirs ne fassent brusquement surface dans son esprit embué.

- _Tantei-kun !_ Où est-il ? _Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez !_ exigea-t-il en injectant le plus de venin possible dans sa voix, muscles tendus et membres s'arrachant presque de la table d'opération.

Sonozaki cligna des yeux interloqués pendant un instant.

_''Tantei-kun' ?... ah, le deuxième sujet.'_

-Conan Edogawa est déjà éveillé, répondit-elle, toujours impassible, un sourcil arqué quand le voleur continua de la fusiller du regard.

Il lui fallut un long moment de réflexion avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que le KID voulait.

-Oh et il est en bonne santé. Actuellement du moins.

Cet ajout ne fit rien pour rassurer KID, qui, dans sa hâte mit un certain temps avant de se poser une autre question cruciale.

-Comment ça-

Il se coupa net.

Dans son inquiétude pour son petit critique, il en avait oublié sa propre personne : il avait été retenu inconscient pour une durée indéterminée pendant laquelle il avait été totalement sans défense.

Son pouls déjà erratique s'accéléra.

_Kaitou KID avait-il été démasqué ?_

Il focalisa immédiatement son attention sur son œil droit, réflexe qu'il avait adopté afin de vérifier si le monocle de KID avait été touché – ce qui aurait signifié sa perte.

Une autre surprise l'attendit quand il ne sentit aucun changement dans le placement réellement spécifique du monocle soit on l'avait _vraiment_ bien replacé dans son sommeil après l'avoir démasqué ( _impossible,_ _il aurait tout de suite senti la différence_ ), soit personne n'avait tenté de découvrir sa véritable identité.

Ce qui ne semblait pas logique _du tout_.

Quel était leur but ? Lui ? Ou bien Tantei-kun... ?

 _'Ce kidnapping ne fait_ aucun sens _... Pourquoi...?… Merde, ce n'est pas moi le détective ici, où est Hakuba quand on a enfin besoin de lui...'_

Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sous l'effet de la confusion, et tourna des yeux interrogateurs sur l'étrange jeune fille 'à son chevet' aux longs cheveux bleus clairs et portant une sorte... d'uniforme scolaire(?).

Encore une fois, Sonozaki aurait préféré que le KID lui demande directement ce qu'il voulait savoir plutôt que de lui faire des yeux de cocker battu, mais elle prit tout de même la parole après quelques instants.

-Alors que vous, Kaitou KID-san, êtes resté endormi pendant le totalité de votre voyage, Conan Edogawa s'est réveillé plusieurs fois avant que l'équipe d'intervention ne soit obligée de le mettre sous des sédatifs plus puissants. La première fois, il a essayé de sauter de l'hélicoptère-

–KID fit un son étranglé à mi-chemin entre un glapissement et un cri de hamster en train de se faire égorger–

\- -avant de se rendre compte que vous étiez également sur ce même hélicoptère et de tenter de vous entraîner dans sa chute. De braves Gomorins ont réussi à vous rattraper de justesse et à rendormir Edogawa-san malgré une certaine résistance de la part du sujet.

Sonozaki continua son récit sans prêter attention aux réactions du KID, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir d'où il était.

-La deuxième fois qu'Edogawa-san s'est réveillé, un Gomorin curieux dans la camionnette banalisée où vous vous trouviez était en train de vous retirez votre chapeau haut-de-forme et s'apprêtait à vous débarrasser également de votre monocle-

–ici encore, KID frôla la crise cardiaque–

\- -mais c'est à cet instant qu'Edogawa-san s'est jeté sur ledit Gomorin – ici je tiens à préciser qu'afin d'éviter d'autres mauvaises surprises, ses bras et jambes avaient été liés à la suite du dernier incident. À notre grand étonnement, cela ne fit vraisemblablement rien pour empêcher Edogawa-san de causer des traumatismes aussi bien physiques que psychologiques sur ledit Gomorin.

La jeune fille marqua une pause à cet instant, un semblant d'expression traversant ses traits; de la confusion.

KID continua de l'observer comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait, et comme si la moitié des mots qui sortaient indifféremment de sa bouche ne manquaient pas de lui assurer un décès prématuré.

-Quand enfin l'équipe de soutien logistique eut réussi à détacher la mâchoire d'Edogawa-san du bras du dit Gomorin, le sujet eut tout de même le temps de transmettre en chuchotant un message dont la nature ne nous est que partiellement connue, à sa victime. La seule chose qui nous est parvenue avant que le Gomorin ne soit transféré à l'aile psychiatrique, est que le monocle que vous portez ne devait en aucun cas être touché.

Une fois qu'il eut enfin calmé le rythme de son cœur irrégulier et son fou rire interne à moitié (sinon totalement) hystérique, KID se sentit étrangement touché face au geste de son Tantei-kun et sourit intérieurement pour éviter de détruire encore plus les morceaux restant de sa Poker Face.

_'Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun~ Il fallait le dire que tu tenais tant à moi~'_

Son sourire devint plus difficile à contenir quand il imagina la tête du détective s'il l'entendait dire ça.

Il redevint aussitôt sérieux lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus n'ajouta rien à son récit- et sûrement pas une réponse à sa question originelle concernant Conan.

_« Oh et il est en bonne santé. Actuellement du moins. »_

Apparemment il allait devoir se contenter de ça pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? s'enquit-il à nouveau, Poker Face bien en place. …De quoi sommes-nous les 'sujets' exactement? ajouta-t-il en se souvenant du terme qu'elle avait employé pour désigner Conan.

-Vous, Kaitou KID-san, et Conan Edogawa-san avez été minutieusement choisis pour devenir les sauveurs du Kizna System ! » annonça-t-elle en écartant soudainement les bras avec grandeur. Au même moment, une dizaine d'écrans qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant s'allumèrent promptement, tandis que la faible lueur qui avait éclairée la pièce jusque-là, s'éteint.

KID devait l'avouer, cette fille était sans doute folle, mais elle avait un certain sens du dramatique.

Les petits écrans autour de la pièce affichaient une sorte de logo, tandis que sur l'immense écran principal – devant lequel ladite folle venait de se placer – deux photos qui lui firent froid dans le dos apparurent.

Ils s'agissait du visage du chibi-tantei et du sien, _endormis_.

(Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait rit du fait que ces gens avaient apparemment _finalement_ réussi à endormir son Tantei-kun assez longtemps pour parvenir à prendre cette photo, mais là, il ne fit que violemment serrer la mâchoire derrière sa Poker Face...)

Un fil rouge connectait leurs photos, tandis qu'en plein milieu, un énorme « CONNECTION ACHIEVED » trônait fièrement. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là (décidément, il n'était pas très alerte aujourd'hui !) se tenait à côté de l'écran, cheveux bruns courts, la trentaine, et un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche. La blouse blanche qu'elle portait renforça la théorie de KID qu'ils devaient se trouver dans un centre de recherches, bien que son sourire et ses yeux impassibles plissés laissaient sous-entendre la théorie d'un centre un peu louche...

Sous son bras, un dossier dont aucune page ne dépassait d'un millimètre laissait entrevoir le titre: « Kizna System: Cain&Abel ».

_'Cain et Abel... ? Où ai-je déjà entendu ces mots...'_

La brune au sourire froid resta silencieuse, tandis que la jeune fille au cheveux bleus reprit la parole:

« Vous avez été liés par vos blessures.»

 

* * *

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca donne plus de suspens comme ça vous ne trouvez pas? ;)  
> A la prochaine!~


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N à la fin)  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)  
> ENJOY!~

_Précédemment..._

_Un fil rouge connectait leurs photos, tandis qu'en plein milieu, un énorme « CONNECTION ACHIEVED » trônait fièrement. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là (décidément, il n'était pas très alerte aujourd'hui !) se tenait à côté de l'écran, cheveux bruns courts, la trentaine, et un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche. La blouse blanche qu'elle portait renforça la théorie de KID qu'ils devaient se trouver dans un centre de recherches, bien que son sourire et ses yeux impassibles plissés laissaient sous-entendre la théorie d'un centre un peu louche..._

_Sous son bras, un dossier dont aucune page ne dépassait d'un millimètre laissait entrevoir le titre: « Kizna System: Cain &Abel »._

_'Cain et Abel... ? Où ai-je déjà entendu ces mots...'_

_La brune au sourire froid resta silencieuse, tandis que la jeune fille au cheveux bleus reprit la parole:_

_« Vous avez été liés par vos blessures._

 

* * *

Chapitre 3

 

 

_'...What ?'_

-...un lien plus fort que n'importe quel autre.

KID eut la distincte impression qu'il devrait se sentir offensé ( _Tantei-kun et lui avaient déjà un lien particulier!-_ ), mais il ignora la petite voix intérieure qui protestait depuis son réveil, et resta focalisé sur ce que lui racontait Sonozaki.

-Vous et Edogawa-san vous trouvez actuellement dans la ville de Sugomori City. Il s'agit d'une ville modèle d'environnementalisme qui a été construite sur un site de décharge; une banlieue idéale dont le centre-ville est accessible par un pont en seulement 50 minutes en voiture. Du moins...

Les images de la ville qui défilaient derrière Sonozaki se stoppèrent sur une vue d'ensemble de ladite ville.

-... il s'agit-là seulement de ce qu'une bonne partie de la population pense. La totalité de la ville de Sugomori City est en réalité le résultat d'une expérience colossale: le Kizna System.

Derrière Sonozaki, des inscriptions apparurent aussitôt à ces mots:

**« Créons une ville charmante et souriante pour tout le monde!~**

**PHASE 7.5**

**SUGOMORI CITY KIZNA PLAN**

**Cain &Abel »**

_' .ha, 'une ville charmante et souriante'; c'est sûr, notre accueil a été des plus chaleureux et souriants...'_ ne put s'empêcher KID de remarquer intérieurement.

-Et? fit-il à voix haute, … Tantei-kun et moi- opérons principalement à Tokyo, nous avons rien à voir avec cette ville que je sache... continua-t-il, son ton un peu plus sec que ce qu'il avait prévu (mais il fallait le comprendre ! Ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il devait se tordre dans tous les sens pour réussir à voir les écrans et Sonozaki vu qu'il était encore attaché!).

La jeune fille l'ignora royalement.

-Les combats dans notre monde sont incessants. Il en est ainsi car nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaître la douleur d'autrui.

_'La douleur... d'autrui... ?'_

-... Si nous étions capable de connaître et de partager la douleur et la souffrance d'autres personnes comme si elles nous étaient propres, plus aucun combat n'aurait lieu d'être... cependant, il y a des limites à l'imagination seule.

-O...kay... ? Pardonnez-moi de demander, mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée d'où vous voulez en venir, Miss... ? essaya KID dans une vaine tentative d'obtenir le nom d'un de ses KIDnappeurs- excusez le jeu de mots.

Mais une fois de plus, elle l'ignora.

-Vous, Kaitou KID-san, et Conan Edogawa-san, êtes deux genres de personnes qui ne se côtoieraient jamais d'ordinaire; dans votre cas, je dirais même que vous êtes les parfaits opposés l'un de l'autre. La justice et le crime l'innocence et la perversion-

-Hey- ! protesta le cambrioleur en se renfrognant.

-le voleur et le KID Killer; vous êtes différents en tout point, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison-là que vous avez été choisis pour cette phase particulière de l'expérience Kizna System: 'Cain&Abel'. Car à partir de maintenant, une chose unique vous lie.

KID lui aurait bien dit _exactement_ ce qu'il pensait de l'opinion de Sonozaki sur la relation que Conan et lui entretenaient, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son speech...

-Hier soir, entre 23H45 et 0H10, l'équipe d'intervention Gomorin vous a exfiltrés du toit de l'hôtel du Mandarin Oriental à Tokyo où une exposition exceptionnelle d'un bijou précieux était organisée. Nous avons ensuite procédé à l'opération chirurgicale visant à vous équiper du Kizna System.

Ici, KID déglutit sensiblement en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à ses bras nus – puisque les manches de sa chemise bleue étaient retroussées –, faute de ne pouvoir vérifier d'autres endroits de son corps où l'opération aurait pu avoir été effectuée.

-Grâce à la... coopération d'Edogawa-san, nous avons pu conduire un test de fonctionnalité, et ainsi confirmer que vos blessures ont à présent bel et bien été connectées avec succès.

Cela ne disait rien qui vaille au gentleman cambrioleur.

Une nouvelle image prit place sur l'écran géant et KID eut momentanément le souffle coupé.

L'image montrait Conan, sur un toit, dos à la caméra qui le filmait en train de se rapprocher dangereusement du bord. Des Gomorins noirs et aux yeux en croix l'acculaient peu à peu, et malgré ses efforts pour essayer de leur évader, le chibi-détective n'avait aucun des gadgets qui le rendait si dangereux d'ordinaire; tout à coup, il n'était plus son rival de toujours à l'esprit vif et au coup de pied tout autant... il était à nouveau un enfant de 7 ans, et bien qu'un prodige d'un génie épatant pouvant égaler le sien, impuissant face à des ennemis plus forts physiquement et plus nombreux.

Et bientôt, l'inévitable se produit.

Son pied glissa et il tomba à la renverse, la qualité de l'image juste assez bonne pour que KID distingue clairement l'expression de _pure panique_ sur le visage de son Tantei-kun avant qu'il ne disparaisse hors du cadre.

Un grand blanc se fit dans l'esprit du voleur avant de faire place au chaos.

_'Non... non-nonnonononononononNON-!'_

Alors que la partie Kuroba Kaito de son esprit hurlait et pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, la partie Kaitou KID qui dominait pour le moment était encore sous le choc et entrait rapidement dans le déni.

-... Vous avez dit qu'il était sain et sauf... murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée et incrédule qui atteint miraculeusement l'oreille de Sonozaki.

-Il l'est, continua calmement le jeune fille comme si la personne à qui elle s'adressait n'était pas à deux doigts de sombrer dans le désespoir. …Les blessures subies par Edogawa-san à cet instant auraient dues lui être fatales après cette chute d'un immeuble de deux étages; cependant sa douleur et ses blessures ont été uniformément séparées entre vous deux grâce au Kizna System, lui permettant ainsi de survivre à quelque chose que nul autre n'aurait pu.

…

KID dévisagea la jeune fille impassible pendant un long moment en se demandant si – peu importe s'il était encore attaché, il trouverait bien un moyen – il se devait de retenir la soudaine et violente pulsion qu'il lui prenait l'envie de l'étrangler, ou non.

Il était également tenté de succomber au soulagement de savoir que oui, pour une raison tout à fait impensable et absurde, son Tantei-kun était en réalité _sauf !_ \- mais la partie encore raisonnée de son cerveau l'empêcha d'y croire totalement.

-Je ne vous crois pas, trancha-t-il froidement. … Montrez-le moi, ordonna-t-il presque, reportant toute son attention et ses yeux perçants sur l'autre présence de la pièce lorsque Sonozaki ne répondit pas assez rapidement à son goût.

Le bruit d'un projecteur s'allumant l'arracha à la lutte de regards méprisants entamée avec la brunette, et il tourna sa tête, alerte, vers l'origine du son...

…Pour que son regard tombe sur une table d'opération où, là, couché (plus ou moins) paisiblement, sans sembler se soucier le moins du monde de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et émettant de temps à autres de légers soupirs, reposait Edogawa Conan, ses lunettes absentes et un pansement sur la joue- mais bel et bien _**vivant**_.

_'Ma Déesse, est-ce possible de ressentir autant de soulagement ? Est-ce permis de ressentir autant de joie dans une situation pareille... ?'_

Aussitôt que le soulagement fut bien enregistré cependant, une partie sombre du KID pointa le bout de son nez.

(La partie que ses fans et Nakamori-keibu ne voyaient jamais- ne _verraient_ jamais, si KID avait son mot à dire – la partie réservée aux meurtriers, aux assassins de son père, à _Snake-_ )

Pendant quelques secondes intenses, il fut envahit brutalement par la rage et un mot raisonnant en boucle dans son esprit, net et succin:

_VENGEANCE !_

Et bien sûr, c'est ce moment-là que choisit son Tantei-kun pour se réveiller.

 

* * *

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... et voilà! Division terminée! Si je me souviens bien, je m'en étais arrêtée là dans la première version :D  
>  Sur ce...  
> Ciao!~


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite promise, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ;) Cette fois, on a droit à un POV de Conan principalement; lui qui vient de se réveiller après 3 chapitres sans avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, il le méritait bien xD  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)  
> ENJOY!~

Chapitre 4

 

 

Leurs pas et souffles entrecoupés étaient les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans les couloirs vides – appartenant certainement à un hôpital désaffecté ou à un centre de recherche; Conan venait à peine de se réveiller, mais au moins cela était clair.

Aussi clair que le fait qu'il était en train de s'échapper du dit bâtiment avec le Kaitou KID juste derrière lui – et qui le fixait d'un air hébété depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Arrête de divaguer et cours plus vite pour nous trouver une sortie, tes jambes sont plus longues que les miennes de toutes façons. » fit-il en focalisant à nouveau son attention devant eux, ignorant pour le moment l'attitude étrange du cambrioleur.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé de 'Gomorins' jusque-là, ce qu'il trouvait franchement suspect, vu leurs réactions à chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé précédemment.

_'J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle il ne m'ont pas attaché cette fois-ci est parce qu'ils m'ont administré un sédatif plus puissant...'_

Tout scientifiques qu'ils semblaient être – si la blouse blanche de la femme qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds à son réveil, et les locaux, étaient un indice –, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient savoir à quel point son organisme était différent de celui d'un enfant ordinaire.

Car en effet, l'APTX4869 était un poison si puissant, qu'il annihilait tous les autres.

Haibara avait pu s'en rendre compte à la suite d'une batterie de tests qu'elle avait effectués sur lui la fois où il s'était fait tirer dessus pour protéger le Shounen Tanteidan (pendant _et_ après être sorti de l'hôpital).

Résultat de ses recherches: son organisme brûlait beaucoup plus rapidement tout ce avec quoi il rentrait en contact que tout autre être humain à cause de l'APTX4869 – plus justement, ses cellules se détruisaient et se reconstruisaient constamment à une vitesse phénoménale et, techniquement, _impossible_.

Ironie du sort, cela leur permettait de régénérer les tissus plus rapidement, de ne pas être affectés trop longtemps par des drogues ordinaires, mais également de produire du sang en plus grande quantité – ce qui en fin de compte lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Les seules contre-parties connues à ce jour, étaient qu'ils étaient plus vulnérables aux changements de température – ce qui leur valait fréquemment pas mal de rhumes – et qu'ils avaient besoin de manger autant que leur véritable âge.

Les réflexions du détective revinrent à la situation présente.

_'...ou bien ils ont déjà accompli ce pour quoi nous sommes ici, et/ou ils savent que nous ne pourrons pas nous échapper.'_

Ce qui était une bien mauvaise hypothèse pour eux dans les deux cas.

Il serra le scalpel qu'il tenait dans son poing et qui lui avait servi à détacher KID un peu plus tôt.

 _Qui étaient ces gens_ et _que leur voulaient-ils?_ Bien qu'éveillé, son cerveau était encore embué par les effets du sédatif – ou autre chose (sa mémoire était en pagaille, il avait du mal à se souvenir son dernier réveil) –, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant que l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit de courir jusque-là, ne s'épuise.

Une seconde il était en train de courir, et la seconde d'après, le sol semblait dangereusement proche de son visage.

Les bras de KID s'enserrant autour de sa taille l'empêchèrent de se casser le nez, mais pas de lâcher le scalpel aiguisé, qui, au passage, lui entailla la main.

«« _Aïe !_

Conan se retourna dans les bras de KID, et l'observa du coin de l'œil en ignorant sa main sanguinolente un instant, surpris par le cri de douleur que KID avait poussé en même temps que lui; était-il blessé ?

Le détective s'invectiva intérieurement pendant quelques secondes; quel idiot ! Tu parles d'un détective ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que le magicien était blessé! Certes, leur priorité était de s'échapper de ces lieux, mais si KID était blessé, il fallait faire quelque chose pour que ça n'empire pas !

Son courroux changea de cible et se focalisa sur le voleur qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Cet idiot aurait pu dire quelque chose au lieu de taire une blessure ! Et si c'était grave ? Sans compter qu'il les mettait tous les deux en danger en cachant ce genre de choses !...

…Sa colère retomba presque aussitôt, et il soupira lentement, attribuant sa soudaine animosité momentanée au stress du kidnapping.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi à fleur de peau, et ça ne servait à rien qu'il se défoule sur KID, surtout si celui-ci était blessé; sans compter que la source de sa colère elle-même était illogique, parce qu' _évidemment_ que le magicien ne lui avait rien dit; ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient fait kidnappés ensemble qu'ils étaient soudainement les meilleurs amis du monde !

Ils avaient beau avoir formé une alliance temporaire assez rapidement ( _ils avaient l'habitude après tout_ ), ce n'était pas comme si le voleur allait soudainement décider de lui accorder sa confiance et révéler une faiblesse à son ennemi naturel, un _détective_...

Rien n'avait changé.

Ils étaient toujours rivaux et ennemis.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils formaient une alliance, c'était juste temporaire, et l'ordre des choses se rétablirait une fois qu'ils étaient sortis d'ici.

(La gorge de Conan se serra à cette pensée, mais il attribua sa réaction à la culpabilité d'avoir voulu blâmer KID pour quelque chose qu'il aurait lui-même fait à sa place.)

Le voleur avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts quand il reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui, l'incrédulité se lisant sur ses traits et ses yeux vides.

Une seule pensée – que le chibi-tantei ignorait – raisonnait dans son esprit.

_Ils avaient poussé ce cri en même temps._

KID fixa sa main, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Conan ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui prenait-

_'Peut-être qu'il a été touché à la tête! Au mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il a une commotion cérébrale ?! Ressaisis-toi Kudou, c'est pas le moment de paniquer !-'_

\- et soudainement, il lâcha Conan, qui s'étala au sol de tout son long.

_=Ow !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

-Aïe aïe aïe _désolé_ , je vérifiais une théorie !

- _Comme_ _ça_ tu veux dire ?

Une fois relevé, le chibi-tantei lui balança un coup de pied bien senti sur le tibia en oubliant provisoirement tout de l'inquiétude précédemment ressentie envers le gentleman cambrioleur.

Ce qu'il regretta assez rapidement.

_=Ouch !_

Conan se retrouva de nouveau à terre en serrant son genou contre lui, tandis que KID sautillait un peu plus loin sur un seul pied.

Quand enfin ils eurent fini leurs enfantillages, leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi incrédules l'un que l'autre.

À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux s'était blessé...

-la compréhension se fit dans l'esprit du détective, tandis que les soupçons de KID se confirmèrent-

… ils avaient tous deux ressenti une douleur aux mêmes endroits et au même moment...

Le chibi-détective retrouva sa capacité à parler en même temps que le voleur.

-... C'est... impossible... !...

-... Alors c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par...

Dans la salle aux écrans, Sonozaki observait avec satisfaction une jauge en forme de cicatrice se remplir rapidement, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle soit entièrement saturée. Sur un autre écran, la 'transformation' des deux sujets était retransmise.

Toujours sous le choc, ceux-ci fixaient à présent leurs poignets respectifs, ornés d'une cicatrice dangereusement proche de leurs veines.

-Désormais, vous êtes... des Kiznaivers ! »

 

* * *

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça y est ils savent! Bon ils ne comprennent pas vraiment encore comment ce qui leur arrive est possible, mais ils ont compris qu'ils ne sont plus exactement dans le même état qu'avant leur kidnapping. Pauvre Conan est encore le sujet d'une expérimentation, comment va-t-il réagir? x'D  
> Sur ce, R&R, et à la prochaine!~ ;D


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai finis celui-là vite fait pour vous mes p'tits renards! ;D Toujours aucunes reviews, mais 1 follow + 1 favorite sur ff.net (à la personne concernée qui se reconnaîtra: ça faisait longtemps! :D) alors merci à cette personne! ;)  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)

Chapitre 5

 

 

 _'Je savais qu'ils nous avaient laissé partir trop facilement- je_ savais _qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait !-'_

Conan était paralysé, son regard stupéfait toujours fixé sur son poignet.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait KID paniquer- et qui ne le ferait pas à sa place ! Même _Conan,_ pour qui la science n'avait pas eu que des effets bénéfiques, était totalement abasourdi.

KID et lui étaient liés par la douleur ?

Impossible !

Mais les preuves étaient là.

'… _when you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'_

_'Et merde... Fallait-il vraiment que je me retrouve encore dans un pétrin pareil...?'_

Conan commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez des expérimentations – surtout quand il s'en retrouvait le sujet.

Au moins Gin avait l'excuse d'avoir voulu le tuer.

Quel prétexte avaient ces gens, sinon celui d'avoir 'voulu voir ce que ça pourrait bien faire'?...

…

… il y avait vraiment un problème s'il commençait à trouver des excuses à Gin.

Il devait aller voir Haibara.

Mais d'abord :

« On doit sortir d'ici.

Le son de sa voix surprit KID assez pour qu'il fasse un bond en arrière, une expression de proie effrayée sur son visage, comme s'il avait momentanément oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Malgré cela, il ne dit rien; son regard vague ( _et violet ? Voilà quelque chose à noter..._ ) avait juste changé de cible, délaissant son poignet pour se poser sur Conan.

-KID !

Un nouveau sursaut, et le voleur sembla enfin revenir à moitié à la réalité.

-On doit sortir, _maintenant._ » insista le chibi-détective, décidant de prendre la situation en mains, et s'approchant lentement du plus grand comme s'il était un animal sauvage blessé.

Le magicien fit un effort visible pour se ressaisir avant d'afficher son rictus moqueur habituel, signe qu'il avait vraisemblablement retrouvé sa Poker Face habituelle.

Ce qui rassura un peu le plus jeune, parce qu'une expression aussi vulnérable que celle qu'il avait affichée une seconde plus tôt _ne pouvait pas_ convenir à quelqu'un comme Kaitou KID.

De son côté, le cambrioleur aurait presque rit en voyant l'expression de son Tantei-kun – du moins, si cela n'avait pas eu le risque de détruire sa Poker Face nouvellement et _péniblement_ reconstruite.

Il savait que certains mystères dans ce monde n'avaient pas de réponse; après tout, une de ses camarades de classe était une sorcière, et lui-même était à la recherche d'une pierre mystérieuse censée apporter la vie éternelle.

Mais il devait bien avouer que ça faisait beaucoup à avaler, même pour lui.

Il était littéralement lié à un détective par la douleur.

Un _détective !_

Bon, certes, heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hakuba ou de Nakamori-keibu; très franchement, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de se retrouver dans cette galère avec son Tantei-kun. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble auparavant pour des buts communs, alors il savait que Conan coopérerait et ne profiterait pas de la situation pour l'envoyer au trou...

 _Possiblement_.

Il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil au plus petit, qui semblait s'être calmé beaucoup plus rapidement que lui, et courait moins d'un mètre devant lui, se retournant de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis – et que lui-même suivait toujours. Une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sang froid dont le petit détective pouvait faire preuve. Il se surprit à comparer la réaction du chibi-tantei à celle qu'Hakuba aurait sûrement eu à sa place, et retint une grimace. Hakuba Saguru avait beau être un très bon détective (bien que ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre), dans une situation pareille, ses idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui était – ou non – possible, l'empêcherait sans aucun doute de s'adapter et de trouver une solution, aussi temporaire soit-elle.

À vrai dire, il serait même probablement encore figé là où ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt, son esprit logique incapable d'accepter la réalité de la situation.

Et lui-même serait probablement juste à côté, encore en train de gober des mouches.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en contemplant le dos du chibi-détective.

Oui, il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

« Vraisemblablement, ils nous ont laissé nous échapper – pour promouvoir le travail d'équipe j'imagine. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont l'intention de laisser leurs précieux rats de laboratoire trop loin de leur supervision.

La voix sombre et sarcastique de Conan le tira de ses pensées, mais c'est celle dans le haut-parleur qui le réveilla définitivement.

- _C'est exact, Conan Edogawa-san. En tant que Kiznaivers, il est tout à fait essentiel que vous soyez prêts à coopérer, tout ennemis mortels que vous, le KID Killer, et le Kaitou KID, êtes_ , raisonna la voix de Sonozaki dans tout le bâtiment.

-Ennemis mortels...? marmonna KID en arquant un sourcil, offrant un rictus révélant une canine à Conan lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui au son de sa voix.

Le chibi-détective leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse, et lui fit signe de rester silencieux.

-Et j'imagine que pour tester cet 'esprit d'équipe', vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? devina le plus petit, n'ayant plus cherché à cacher son intellect depuis son premier réveil.

- _Initialement, oui._

- _Nori-chan !_

La nouvelle voix féminine qui s'interjecta était sans doute la brune en blouse blanche.

- _Toutefois, il est évident que vous garder sur Sugumori City serait parfaitement contre-productif; de plus, le budget qui nous a été accordé ne serait pas suffisant au vu de vos nombreuses et probables tentatives d'évasions futures._

Conan attendit qu'elle continue. C'était bien trop simple si elle les laissait partir comme ça; elle devait avoir une autre idée derrière la tête.

- _... Enfin, toute cette conversation n'aura aucune incidence si vous ne trouvez pas d'abord une sortie._

_'Je me disais aussi.'_

- _Bonne chance._

-Quoi, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ?!

Conan ignora le voleur, soudainement deux fois plus sur ses gardes.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un brouhaha indistinct commençait à se faire entendre. KID résuma assez bien leur situation à ce moment-là.

-Oh-oh. »

 

* * *

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woilààà~ :D Si vous avez une seconde pour laisser un petit commentaire, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que sans avis de votre part, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coût de continuer de poster des chapitres ^^;  
> Donc, R&R svp, et à bientôt peut-être~ ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'a pas moyen... J'essaie vraiment de me concentrer sur mes fics principales, mais ce plot-bunny est persistant et, semble-t-il, déterminé à accaparer toute l'inspiration que je réserve d'ordinaire à ASNY, malgré le peu de réponses que cette fic inspire haha x'D (j'aime à croire que c'est parce que personne ne connaît trop Kiznaiver, et encore moins de cross-over avec cet anime en particulier - et non pas parce que cette fic est inintéressante au possible lol)  
> Sur une autre note: +1 follower et une review sur ff.net yatta!~ :D  
> Enfin, sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)

Chapitre 6

 

 

Une armée de Gomorins (cette fois-ci ordinaires apparemment) plus tard, et si l'un des deux rivaux avait encore eu le moindre doute quant à la véracité de leur nouveau lien, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas.

Les coups de battes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à éviter – ce 'ils' désignant généralement Conan – s'étaient bien fait sentir, mais ils ne souffraient d'aucuns os brisés, juste de quelques bleus qui disparaissaient à vue d'œil.

Même la main coupée de Conan ne saignait plus depuis longtemps.

Toutefois, ledit détective endurait actuellement quelque chose de bien plus blessant, bien que ça soit pour son ego.

Agacé par la douleur qui accompagnait chaque coups que son Tantei-kun recevait – visiblement, le fait qu'il soit un enfant ne les gênait pas plus que cela (probablement parce que celui-ci avait réussi à traumatiser l'un des leurs) –, KID s'était saisi du plus petit et le portait à présent dans ses bras, ayant déterminé un peu plus tôt que le porter sur son dos était contre-productif.

« Tourne à droite.

Du coup, une fois qu'il eut finit de se débattre et acceptât sa condition de boulet dans cette situation, le chibi-détective avait été relégué au rang de GPS-humain.

Avantage : désormais il pouvait se concentrer totalement sur le plan de l'hôpital qui se dessinait rapidement dans sa tête.

Inconvénient : il détestait être porté, même si KID faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rendre cela gênant.

(Mais peu importe la manière dont vous le regardez : se faire porter par son 'ennemi juré' – alors que l'on a techniquement 17 ans – parce que l'on est inutile est _embarrassant_.)

Cependant, sa condition d'enfant l'avait longtemps habitué à ce genre d'humiliation, alors ce qui le gênait le plus ici était plutôt son impuissance; aussi, le détective se concentrait à son maximum sur la mission de leur trouver une sortie.

-À gauche à la prochaine intersection. Si j'ai correctement déduis l'agencement de cet endroit, tu devrais trouver une porte immédiatement sur ta gauche après ça, et on pourra se reposer là un moment.

-Comment ça se reposer ? interrompit KID... Tu m'excuseras Tantei-kun, mais si tu veux te reposer, attends que l'on soit sorti de ce pétrin, tu veux...? proposa-t-il avec un rictus.

-Imbécile, tu es déjà épuisé, ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça ! Et puis ce n'est qu'une pause, le temps que je vérifies une théorie et que tu reprennes ton souffle et un peu de forces; si mes calculs sont exacts, tu vas en avoir besoin très bientôt.

-... je ne suis pas fatigué, s'entêta KID avec son sourire à 500 Watts toujours fixé sur son visage.

Conan lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et reprit:

-Ton souffle est trop rapide d'1 seconde, ton pouls de 2,01 secondes, ta mâchoire est trop serrée et tes bras trop tremblants pour que tu réussisses à me tromper à une telle proximité, énonça-t-il simplement avec un sourcil arqué, mettant le cambrioleur au défi de continuer à le contredire.

KID fit la moue brièvement et tourna brusquement à l'intersection précédemment mentionnée pour éviter de répondre.

La porte était bien là.

-Bien joué Tantei-kun~ J'avais deviné pour le couloir à gauche, mais pas la porte, fit-il avec un peu de surprise.

Il avait peut-être confié cette partie du plan à Conan, mais il ne s'était pas pour autant attendu à ce que son Tantei-kun déduise si facilement les plans de l'hôpital.

Décidément, le chibi-tantei ne cessait de le surprendre.

Ils s'engouffrèrent en silence dans la salle derrière la porte, juste assez rapidement pour que les nouveaux Gomorins à leur trousse les manquent, et KID, qui n'attendait pas de réponse, fit presque tomber Conan dans sa surprise quand celui-ci reprit:

-Vraiment? _Impressionnant..._

Le cœur du cambrioleur rata un battement sous l'effet de la surprise et il posa le chibi-tantei au sol sans s'en rendre vraiment compte lorsque celui-ci se débattit un peu.

-J'imagine que je ne devrais par être surpris; après tout, tu _es_ le seul voleur que je n'ai jamais encore attrapé, continua-t-il distraitement avant de se taire à nouveau.

KID tourna des yeux ronds sur Conan, mais celui-ci était déjà passé à autre chose, examinant la pièce sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient – ce qui, sans la fonction infrarouge de ses lunettes ou la lampe torche de sa montre, se révélait compliqué.

-Il devrait y avoir une fenêtre quelque part par là... L'architecture de ce bâtiment est assez ancienne pour un hôpital, et ce genre-là a toujours le plus de fenêtre du côté Sud... continua-t-il sans porter une grande attention à ce que faisait KID, déjà habitué à ce que celui-ci le fixe pour une raison inconnue.

Il lui demanderait quand ils seraient sortis d'ici, mais pour le moment, toutes ses 'petites cellules grises' étaient attelées à une tâche bien plus urgente.

(Et il y avait aussi un souvenir qui tentait de faire surface depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, mais le sentiment paralysant qui l'accompagnait ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour leur situation actuelle, alors il refusait d'y penser pour le moment et le repoussait dans un recoin de son cerveau.)

KID passa encore quelques instants à dévisager Conan d'une manière indéchiffrable sans que celui-ci ne puisse le voir – le chibi-détective se déplaçant le long des murs pour trouver l'objet de sa quête – avant qu'il ne se re-concentre sur leur situation actuelle et déniche la fenêtre que le plus petit cherchait, tirant l'épais rideau qui la recouvrait.

Ils furent tous deux momentanément aveuglés par la lumière qui s'en échappait, le soleil couchant leur indiquant qu'ils avaient été retenus ici plus longtemps que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé de prime abord.

-Que croyais-tu Tantei-kun? _Évidemment_ que l'incroyable Kaitou KID peut voir dans le noir! s'exclama KID, tout sourire, en réponse au regard interrogateur que son allié temporaire lui lança.

Conan leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel à cela, marmonnant quelque chose sous sa barbe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un _« J'aurais dû m'en douter... »_ , puis se dirigeant rapidement vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur.

Il referma brusquement le rideau quand une armée de Gomorins surgit à l'extérieur, courants frénétiquement dans tous les sens deux étages plus bas. Conan et KID s'étaient automatiquement placés de chaque côtés de la fenêtre, placés stratégiquement pour que celui caché à droite puisse voir ce qu'il se passait sur la gauche à travers le petit espacement entre verre et tissu, et inversement, sans avoir à garder le rideau ouvert et ainsi se faire repérer.

Conan jura entre ses dents, amusant le cambrioleur en face de lui à défaut de le choquer du langage coloré peu approprié à un enfant de 7 ans.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que nous nous trouvions au deuxième étage... maugréa-t-il, yeux bougeant à toute vitesse, analysant et cataloguant tous ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'extérieur.

-Oi oi, ce n'est pas le travail des détectives de trouver des échappatoires, _Tan-tei-kun~_

La voix était beaucoup plus proche qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et le chibi-tantei fit un vif mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage de KID était à peine à 30 centimètres du sien.

-Deux étages ne sont rien pour un voleur de mon envergure, continua le cambrioleur avec un sourire carnassier qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Conan.

-Si tu avais ton équipement, je veux bien le croire, se renfrogna le chibi-tantei, … mais actuellement-

-Il y a du charme dans l'improvisation~

Ni une ni deux, et la fenêtre était grande ouverte, Conan dans les bras de KID à nouveau.

-KID! Tu n'as pas intérêt-!

- _Je vais me gêner~_ »

Conan eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un câble d'intraveineuse accroché au bas du rideau, avant qu'il ne doive s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la chemise – étonnamment toujours immaculée malgré les dernières heures – de KID.

Ils venaient de sauter.

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woilà~ :) Surtout ne prenez pas les c*nneries que je peux raconter sur l'architecture au sérieux, je n'y connais absolument rien. Nada. Nilch.  
> Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas! ;)  
> R&R mes p'tits renards, et à la prochaine!~  
> Fin alternative:  
> Sonozaki: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils-  
> Urushii: "Je crois qu'ils viennent de s'exploser sur le macadam après avoir sauté par la fenêtre, Nori-chan."  
> Sonozaki: "..."  
> Urushii: "..."  
> Sonozaki: "...On va devoir s'en tenir aux lycéens n'est-ce pas?"  
> Urushii: "Il me semble bien."  
> THE END (lol)


End file.
